


Horizons

by Penknife



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Luke and Leia, growing up and watching the stars.





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Vaznetti in the Multifandom Drabble exchange.

Beru regrets sometimes that she could never give Luke more. The world of the farm is so small, and his dreams have always been so big. He’s clever with machines, and quick to learn what she and the town school taught him, but that’s not much of an education. He’s a responsible boy who does his duty, caring for the farm he doesn’t love while his friends move on to more adventurous things, one by one. She watches him watch the stars, and knows they won’t keep him here much longer; he’ll shed their weight one day and be gone. 

Bail thinks sometimes that he puts too much on Leia. She’s been weighted with responsibility since she was old enough to understand what being a princess means. He’s watched her study politics and debate and diplomacy, watched her struggle to control the fiery temper that is her greatest weakness and greatest strength. And now she’s committed herself to the Rebellion as well, taking up his dream as her own. He wonders sometimes, as she looks at the stars, if she dreams of freedom from that weight, but he doesn’t ask; it’s one thing he knows he doesn’t have to give.


End file.
